Sequal to Missing
by luvsReading101
Summary: This is a sequal to missing. the auther gave me permission and i really hope you like it!


**Sequel to missing! **

**okay i have permission to write a sequal to Missing! it's not as good as the original one so don't be mean. This Chapter is called happy ever after.**

"Claire is that you?" She didn't answer. She didn't know how to. "Claire? It's okay, it's me. Shane. Please talk to me!" She wanted to, but she couldn't. Finally she said "How could you?" "What?" "Oh don't do that you know what. Monica. Hello! I saw you with her. You know how much that hurt?" Shane's expresion changed. "Claire, you know I will always love you! Please please belive me!" "I don't know if I can? why did you go out with her anyway. Or why did you even make out with her?" "I didn't kiss her she kissed me. I tried to move away but she wouldn't let me. Please Claire we've missed you so much." "How can you see me?" " I don't know but I'm guessing your a ghost?" "Yes i've been trying to talk with you guys for a couple of days. Oh ya and why the hell was Eve trash talking about me? Happy I was dead or something?" "I don't know! Claire i've missed you so much! Monica is coming over." "She's what? Why?" "I was thinking about you just know and i was going to break up with her. When ever i'm with her I miss you, She'll be here real soon. Don't leave." She finally smiled "Okay but I need to ask you something. What were you thinking about when you saw me?" He smiled. "The first time we kissed." " Remember to talk to me think ah the first kiss we had. okay?" "Yup, come here." He kissed her somehow. In the middle of it the front door bell rang. Shane pulled apart "Shane are the monicaetts coming?" "No why?" 'I'm going to go see Eve." "okay, i'll miss you." She smiled and flew away. **(Or what ever ghosts do?)**

She headed for the door and when she was about to go out Monica came in. She flew away faster to Eve's room. She was still crying. She almost shed a tear. She concentrated hard. "Hello?" She said. Eve stopped crying and looked at Claire's direction. "Claire? Claire is that you?" "Yes!" Eve ran to her and hugged her. "How? What?" "I'm a ghost I've been one for a couple of monthes. Myrnin taught me how to do this. Eve a couple days ago you were talking trash anout me, Why?" Eve's face went pale. "Claire they said the mean things. I just why was he dating you? I didn't mean it!" "Then why did you say it?" " I don't know." She started crying. "Oh Eve what did they do to you?" "What do you mean?" She pointed at her wall. "Pink!" "Oh. they started hanging with me and said I should paint my room. When I was sleeping they came in and changed everything. I was so pissed but they didn't care. I became one of them. They threw my other clothes away and I don't know where they are." Clare remembered something from her room a box in her room. " I think I know where they are. Let me go see. Common!" The two of them went into her room. There was the box with writing on it that said BURN! Eve opened it because Claire couldn't. Her old face went into a smile. 'Oh thank you Claire and all my make up is in here!" They went back to the room. Claire said "I'll be right back. Oh and to talk to me we have to think the same thing so think.. ah...?" "Michael!" "Okay then. See ya in a second." She went to check on Shane. She leaned her head in adn saw Monica crying. She giggled. She flowed down the stairs to see Michael. He was watching TV. "Claire go away. My life sucks ever since youv'e died so just fuck off." 'Michael what has suckcked the most?" SDhe smiled becuase she knew the answer. "It's Eve okay. Ever since she's been hanging out with Gina and Jeniffer she's become one of them." "oh you think so, do you? Come up here and see something." She took him upstairs to Eve's was changed into a skull tank adn a black short skirt. Fishnet leggings and platforms. Michael opened the door. Eve looked around at him startled. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I'll leave you two alone! Tell Shane I went to see Myrnin.

She went to the lab. Myrnin was reading a book. He looked into her direction and smiled. "Well Claire, I see that your recovery is going along very nicely." She loked at him confused, he must have seen it because he said. "You know how mIchael was like a ghost adn human together?" "Ya." "Well Michael was like you before he was a ghost. Soon you will be like how he was. Give it a couple of days. It depends on how many people you talk to." She smiled at him."So I will be just like Michael? Kinda alive?" "Yes." "So i will be dead in the day time and alive in the night time?" "Yes." "Sweet." "But Claire you must know the more you talk to people the faster it'll be!" "I can't wait can I go tell them?" "yes Clarie go right ahead." She flew out of the lab. She ran through the door and went up to Shane's room. No one else there except him. He was looking at a picture. He looked up at her and smiled. "I can see you better now. Why is that?" "well Myrnin told me that Evry time i talk to someone alive I grow stronger. Like Michael and soon i will be like him!" 'Really?" "Yes!" Claire looked at the picture on the bed. She wanted to see if she could pick it up. She put her hand on it and and she picked it up. She squeld in happiness! Shane came over and picked her up adn started squeling too. "What's the matter?" "I can pick it up and you can pick me up too! Everythings getting better!" Shane Put Claire downa dn kissed her.

Claire and Shane talked all night and she was almost like Michael. When the sun came up she started to fade. "What's happining?" "I guess i'm like what Michael was like. See you at sunset!" She faded away and she went to go see Eve. She was down stairs whistling. Eve stopped when Claire was beside her. "Oh Claire i see your like Michael now, well was. Well don't have your schedule filled up because when your whole again we are going to paint my room black." "Yes I get my Eve back!" She went to hug her. She didn't go through. In fact she was solid. "What the hell? Eve! Eve I'm whole again! I have to tell Shane. Myrin's data must have been wrong!" She ran up the syatirs smiling! "Shane, Shane! Look I'm solid again. I also think I'm fully human!" He ran to her and kissed her. He pulled away. "really, but how?" "Honestly I don't know But I don't give a damn. I can be with you now till we die!" "Yes Claire! Till we die!" He kissed her again.

**That's all for this. luv ya!**


End file.
